The overall goal of the proposed project is to provide rural health professionals ready-access to on-line health information resources through wireless technology to meet the information needs of health consumers and to assure the proposed project is merely a starting point for increased skills and collaborative communication efforts. Increased access to on-line healthcare information will be accomplished by completing the following objectives: 1. Provide physicians, nurses, administrators, and other health professionals with training and information to better equip them to meet the information needs of consumers. 2. Integrate personal digital assistants with the capacity to access the Internet through wireless technology. 3. Integrate wireless Internet access for all participating clinical locations. 4. Provide expanded opportunities for clinical collaboration, distance education, and clinical consultation opportunities.